Her Babysitters
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Courtney asks Duncan to look after her little sister for the afternoon. Geoff even comes over to help out. But come on, how tough could it be to take care of one little girl? -Implied DxC


**AN: A big thanks to 'VivianDxClover' for this idea! Without her, this story wouldn't exist. So in special thanks, she's going to get a special character in this story...  
**

**

* * *

**"I promised my Mom I'd look after her today, since both her and Dad are out to an all day business meeting, but I'd forgotten I also promised Bridgette we'd hang out today. So can you...?" Courtney trailed off, standing at her boyfriend's door step, with her five year old sister beside her.

"Sure, no worries, Princess." He gave her an easy grin, and she quickly relaxed, and leaned forward to peck him on the cheek.

"Thanks so much, Duncan. I should be back by eight." Duncan did a quick look at his phone to see it was nearly one PM. "Make sure she eats a healthy lunch and dinner, okay? And don't give her_ anything_ sweet. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. You go have a good time. I've got everything covered." He leaned forward to capture her lips in his, to which the little girl beside them scrunched up her face in disgust, till the two finally pulled away.

"You be good, Vi." Courtney breathed, licking her lips, and giving her sister a warm smile.

"Okay!" She chirped in response, former disgust vanishing instantly.

She smiled and ruffled the young girl's curly mocha colored hair, and blew a kiss to her boyfriend, before hopping into her silver Porsche.

As the two watched the Porsche disappear down the street, the teal eyed boy piped up. "So, Vivian. I got a really big movie collection, do you wanna wat-"

"NO!" She screamed, and Duncan winced at the sheer volume the little girl possessed.

"_Okay!_ Um, how about we go inside and we'll find you something to do?" He quickly opened the door for her, and she dashed in the house with the speed of a terrified rabbit.

After three more fits of screaming when Duncan offered her something to do that she disliked, she'd finally quieted down. She was happy playing with the Barbie Dolls his Mom kept for when his two little cousins came over.

Checking his watch, and noticing how close it was to lunch time, he was just about to suggest they have some, when his cell rang.

Snatching it out of his pocket, pressing talk, then walking into the kitchen, he spoke. "Yello?"

_"Yo, Dude!"_ A chipper male voice greeted him, and Duncan smiled in response.

"Geoff! Sup, Man?"

_"Eh, nothing much. Bridge just left with Courtney, so I'm bored out of my mind. Can I come over and hang?"_

Casting a glance at Vi, who was happily straightening one of the Barbie's shirts, Duncan grinned. Courtney hadn't said Geoff couldn't come over. "Sure. But Princess left me with her little sis. That alright?"

_"Course! Vivian, right? Bridgette talks 'bout her all the time. Says she's a real sweetie."_

_Yeah, once you get past the screaming. _Duncan thought in annoyance, before snorting. "Yeah. She's... real sweet."

_"Coolio. Be there in ten."_

"Later, Geoffy."

Walking back into the living room, feeling a bit happier about his current situation than before, Duncan froze when he noticed the absence of the brown eyed girl.

"Vi?" No response.

"Vivian? Where'd you go?"

A crash from upstairs alerted him, and he made a mad dash up the stairs. He effectively banged his shin on the end table near the stairs that held his Mother's favourite vase full of flowers, and uttered a few profanities he really hoped Vivian hadn't heard.

Moving through the pain, he poked his head into his Parent's room, where the reflection of the little girl from the mirror hanging off the bathroom door, caught his attention.

"Vi!"

Spinning around the little girl gave him a dark smirk, bottles of pills from his Parent's medical cabin spilled all over the floor.

Biting his tongue to keep from yelling a few choice words at the child, -none of them which were curse free- he raked his hand through his mohawk in frustration.

"Vivian, you aren't supposed to be up here. Will you come back downstairs?" He asked, as calmly as possible. Oh, Courtney was going to owe him _enormously_ once this abomination left his house.

"NOO!" She shrieked again, as if she were being murdered, and he was quick to cover her mouth before someone ended up calling the cops.

"Shut up!" He hissed, temper rising over his determination not to yell at her.

Teeth sinking into his hand, he yelped, and the girl took the chance to scurry past him, out of the room.

Courtney had always said her little sister could be _difficult_ at times. Clearly, the term 'difficult' was used much, _much,_ too loosely.

This child would be _lucky_ if he didn't strangle her by the time his girlfriend came to pick her up.

Honestly, before hand, he had thought she was an adorable and innocent little girl. Just like everyone assumed. Just like Courtney _apparently_ believed.

He was gonna have to shake some sense into her, after this was over.

"Ugh. Ma is gonna kill me." He growled, glaring at all the pills and medications scattered in every crack and space in the small bathroom. He was extremely grateful both his Parent's were working until late tonight. Then again, he wished his Mom _was_ here. She could handle Vivian. She had handled him and his older brothers, hadn't she?

"Uh, D...? You here?" He heard Geoff's questioning shout from downstairs, and the Punk breathed a small breath of relief. It would be easier to handle the little monster with another person around.

"Hey." Duncan greeted his friend, coming downstairs, after deciding he'd clean the mess up later. His blond friend, however, looked puzzled, upon seeing the boy. "What?"

"You look like crap, Man. Little cutie tire you out, already?"

"Little cutie?" Duncan deadpanned, then Geoff stepped aside to gesture to the little girl who appeared to be sleeping peacefully on the leather sofa, with her Barbies.

"Hurry! Give me a pillow!" The teal eyed boy whispered, and the Party Boy raised an eyebrow.

"For...?"

"So I can smother the little demon and get it over with!" He shouted, unable to keep quiet any longer. Courtney would be pissed at him, sure, but he'd get her a puppy or something to fill the void. It would be a lot better than Vivian, anyways.

Geoff laughed. "Duncan, I think you need to calm down. Let's go outside for bit. You need to chillax, bro."

He sighed in response, nodding.

* * *

"I'm sure she was just curious. She's only five, she saw all those bottles, I'd be curious too." Who knew Geoff could act so damn reasonable, just when Duncan wanted nothing more than to shove the brat into a garbage bag and toss her onto the side of the road.

"Geoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The blue eyed boy took no offence to the other teenager's snappish mood, and simply grinned, leaning against the railing of the deck they were standing on.

"She's _one_ little girl. You can handle_ Courtney,_ and yet you can't handle the smaller, less violent version, of her?"

Pshh, obviously Geoff didn't know _anything. _Courtney was _easy._ After dating her since they were sixteen, in High School, he knew how to deal with her. Just kiss her till she shuts the fuck up.

It worked, too, eighty percent of the time.

The other twenty percent? Well, usually involved flowers, stuffed animals, and_ I'm sorry,_ cards. He was almost certain she had a large collection of all three, by now.

"Dude, that chick is a _nightmare._" Duncan insisted.

Rolling his eyes, the upbeat male headed back inside, with his Punk friend trailing behind him.

And the scene before them, caused the two boys to simply stare in disbelief.

The entire kitchen was _covered _in food. Spilt milk, flour all over the place, syrup, you name it, it was on the floor. And, of course, in the middle of all that mess, was little Vivian, who was happily digging her grubby little hands in a box of Lucky Charms.

"You see? DEMON SPAWN!" Duncan shouted, gesturing frantically at the girl, and Geoff just nodded, mutely.

At the dog-collar wearing boy's exclamation, Vi looked at the two boys, scrunched up her face in anger, -a very Courtney-like reaction- before beginning to scream again.

"Okay, that's _it,_ I'm finding a pillow!" Duncan declared, stomping out of the destroyed kitchen.

* * *

"Five hours..." Geoff whimpered, finally lifting the dozen pillows he'd stuffed over his head, to block out her screaming.

"She screamed for _five freaking hours._" Duncan finished his friend's sentence, ripping the ear plugs he had, from his ears.

"I told you, we should have called Courtney, Bro!"

"No! She thinks I can't handle her little sister. I'm not going to prove her right."

"But, Dude, you _can't_ handle her. _We_ can't handle her." Geoff grumbled, slumping against his mountain of pillows in defeat.

"Where is she now?" Duncan asked, exhaustion finally extinguishing the last of his stubborn will, as he flipped open his cell. He was ready to call it quits.

"Upstairs somewhere, I think."

Duncan suddenly dropped his cell phone onto the cushion-less couch, -Geoff had plucked those from the sofa to also try and block the wails of the female child- and ran back upstairs.

Just as he suspected, Vivian was in his room, with everything pulled from all his drawers, and even his black curtains were pulled from their hanger.

And just as he had dreaded, the special little box he'd kept hidden away in the deepest depths of his nightstand drawer, was open, in the little girl's hands.

"It's pwetty." She piped up suddenly, fingering the diamond ring inside it. "It for my sissy?"

Duncan smiled fondly, for the first time since she arrived, at Vivian. "That's right. Do you think she'd like it?"

The girl's head bobbed up and down with a nod. "Why you giving her a ring?"

He chuckled, sitting down on the floor beside her. "Well, because I love her."

Vivian seemed to take delight in this, as she beamed up at the punk. "Is it a ring like Daddy gave Mommy?"

He nodded, feeling a slight blush heating his cheeks. "Yeah."

"You gonna be Mommy and Daddy someday?"

He felt his whole face flush. "Maybe. She has to accept the ring, first, though."

"You give it to her now?" She asked, blinking her light brown eyes at him, innocently intrigued by the idea.

"Uh, well, I was gonna wait-"

"No! Now!" She exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Do you think she'd say yes?" He _had _been considering giving it to her sometime this year, but they were still only nineteen. He'd assumed he still had a few years before his girlfriend of three years, would even consider marriage. She had her whole career to start, and he should probably ask her Parent's, first... and maybe find an apartment for them to live in.

Handing the blue satin box over to the boy, the young brunette grinned a big toothy smile that only a five year old could pull off. "She'll say yes!"

He laughed again, and ruffled the kid's hair. He knew he had her blessing, at least. "I sure hope so, kid. I sure hope so."

"Everything alright in here Duc- whoa! What a wreck." Geoff's voice surprised the teal eyed boy, who swiftly shoved the ring into the baggy pocket of his shorts, before the blond spotted it.

"Everything's fine. Me and Vi have... come to an understanding. Right?" He asked, glancing at Vivian, who nodded, smiling.

"Couldn't you have reached an understand five _hours _ago?" The Party Boy whined, and Duncan laughed.

"Come on, we've got some damage control to do."

* * *

"Was she any trouble?" Courtney asked, when she finally showed up to the door, only ten minutes after Geoff had left.

"Nah. None. She was a little angel." Duncan lied, grinning. He carefully passed the sleeping girl into her sister's arms. Courtney had given him just enough time to wash and dry her clothes, while Geoff had given her a bath, so any sticky, food-like residue was gone. After that, she'd curled up on the couch and fell straight asleep.

She'd mumbled something about rings and white dresses, a lot, while she slept.

His Princess smiled in return. "Thank you so much for doing this, Honey. I really appreciate it."

It was one of those rare moments, where she was so sincere and down right _sweet,_ it almost hurt.

"Anything for you, Darling." He assured her, his tone just as sincere, and soft.

With a soft peck to his lips, she shuffled over to her Porsche and put the child in a car seat in back.

And maybe, just maybe, as he waved to her while she drove off, he pictured her in a white dress, with the Wedding march playing.

His hand curled around the small box in his pocket, and he felt himself smile.

Maybe the little demon child could be their flower girl, when the time came.

But he knew one thing for sure; he was never babysitting _ever again.

* * *

_

**AN: Aw, I gotta admit, I _really_ love writing this. It took me quite a few hours, but I think it was worth it. Review~**_  
_


End file.
